


Forever and a Day

by adefectivedetective



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adefectivedetective/pseuds/adefectivedetective
Summary: greetings! i finally joined ao3 and shall have my loki/hiddles stuff coming your way!enjoy!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> greetings! i finally joined ao3 and shall have my loki/hiddles stuff coming your way!  
> enjoy!

y/h - your hair colour

**_~l o k i~_ **

It was a regular day on Asgard for the young prince, Loki Odinson. He walked through the palace gardens holding onto his mother's hand as the two young brothers were learning about the history of their kingdom.

"So your great-grandfather, Buri, was the first King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms. His son Bor, your grandfather, succeeded him when he died and became the next King."

"Was Bor a good King, Mother?" Thor asked excitedly.

"He was, my son. He was the one responsible for the victory over Malekith and the Dark Elves." 

"Will I be a good King like him someday?"

"Whichever one of you succeeds your father and becomes the next King of Asgard will be magnificent."

"So it could be either of us?" Loki found his voice and asked timidly.

"Of course, Loki. Either one of you could be King."

"Wow." Loki breathed quietly enough for no one to hear him. He looked down at his feet as they slowly walked through the flowers and shrubbery, then looked back up at where he was going. 

Up ahead of the family, Loki saw a small girl running across the path, a flower crown on her head, a chain with a key clutched in one chubby little, and a hoard of people, who Loki recognised as servants of the palace, running after her.

"Y/N! COME BACK WITH THAT I NEED THAT!"

"y/n, darling, drop th- NOT IN THE POND DON'T DROP THE KEY IN THE POND!"

"Who left us in charge of this monster?" 

"Y/N! Y/N GET BACK HERE! Y/N!"

The little girl just giggled and ran faster. Loki thought that she couldn't be much younger than him, as she wasn't too much smaller. He smiled at the sight of her having fun in the garden and he looked up to his mother, wanting to see her response to this small child running through her flowers. 

Frigga chuckled softly and murmured under her breath, "Honestly, that girl." Her smile grew as the girl, Loki knew to be called y/n, skipped through the pond, rapidly pursued by the gaggle of maids, a few of whom tripped over and made rather large splashes. Loki laughed, and he could hear his mother and brother doing the same.

"Who is that, Mother?" Thor asked before Loki had the chance to. 

"That, boys, is y/n Njorddóttir, daughter of the God Njord, Goddess of Nature, and a right little troublemaker. I think you'd get along with her, Loki." She smiled down at her son, who looked up at her in astonishment. He didn't have many friends of his own, and y/n seemed to cause a lot of mischief, which Loki was God of, obviously. Maybe they could become friends. 

y/n had hopped out the other side of the pond laughing wildly to herself, with only a few maids still following her, attempting to catch her. "Boys, I need to head inside to alert Njord that his daughter has taken the key to the greenhouses again." Frigga smiled, let go of her sons' hands and began to walk back to the palace. 

Loki turned to his brother, who did the same. "I'm going to find Sif. She said she'd let me play with her wooden sword today." Thor said giddily, jumping up and down on the spot slightly.

"Ok. I'll let Mother know if she comes back." Without so much as a word of thanks, Thor was off, bounding down to the village to find his friend. Loki decided he'd try to go with the girl and talk to her, maybe find a friend of his own in her. She was heading in the direction of the greenhouses, and seeing she had a key, she'll most probably be heading there. He took a shortcut to the entrance in order to get there before her, and it seemed to work. 

In a few seconds, y/n came running around the corner, key in hand. She laughed again, unlocked the door, and sprinted in, followed immediately by Loki. She locked the door behind them so that the maids wouldn't be able to get in, the sat down with a content sigh next to a few plant pots, with seemingly nothing in them except soil.

"Are you Prince Loki?" She asked, taking him by surprise. 

"Y...yes I am. Who are you?"

"y/n." Was all she replied with. Loki nodded and sat down opposite her. 

"Aren't you the Goddess of Nature? What sort of things can you do?"

"And you're the God of Mischief, how do I know you aren't trying to trick me?"

Loki was taken aback, but immediately replied with, "I promise I'm not."

"Ok." Again with the short answers. Loki watched her in anticipation as she sat there, apparently thinking. He wondered what was taking her so long, but decided to stay quiet, just in case she didn't do anything at all.

Suddenly, she moved her hands and stems started sprouting from the apparently empty plant, which quickly turned into a blooming pink and white carnation. 

"Wow." Loki murmured under his breath. She looked at him and smiled, picking the flower and handing it to him. 

"Here. You're my friend now."

Loki's heart was beating. Friend? He actually had a friend? He took the flower then smiled back at her. "Thank you."

She beamed, but then became more serious. "Now that you're my friend, will you promise to protect me from the maids? They want to take away the keys so I can't come in here."

"I'll protect you forever."

"Not long enough."

"Ok. I will protect you from the bad people for forever and a day." He stated proudly.

She giggled and smiled again, their friendship blossoming.

~~~~~

It had been many years since the first time Loki met y/n. He discovered that she lived just outside the palace early on, and made it a regular occurrence to visit her. His studies and lessons of magic with his mother were beginning to take up a lot of his time, but he regularly saw the y/h haired girl running through the palace, usually with a horde of maids behind her. They talked almost every day and Loki was starting to feel like he had somewhere he belonged now - with her.

Meanwhile, y/n was also learning. She was taught how to use her abilities and how to control them. It was no longer just flowers she could produce; no, y/n could move an entire forest if she put her mind to it (she knew this would come in handy if she ever needed to recreate the Midgardian play 'Macbeth' she had read once). It was on one particular day that y/n was pondering this while skipping through the elegant corridors of the home of the Asgardian royalty. 

All of a sudden, she collided face on with a slightly taller figure. "Loki!" She exclaimed.

The figure glanced up from his book, smiling. "Hello, y/n. What brings you to the palace so late?"

"It's only six o'clock!"

"Hmm, agree to disagree."

"You can't disagree with fact, Loki." The boy in question rolled his eyes.

"I can disagree with whatever I like. Anyway, as I was saying, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just thinking. I had lessons all day today, so I was just trying to picture the kind of stuff I might be able to do next time. I read this fabulous Midgardian play where an entire wood moves, I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that myself."

Loki watched y/n in awe as she mused about her abilities. She was the only actual friend he had and he couldn't get enough of her voice. He wondered if they would ever be anything more than friends; after all, it was expected of both of them, being of royalty and nobility, to marry and produce heirs, but Loki could think of no one else he would want to spend his life with, considering they already spend all their time together. She was the most beautiful person he knew, the smartest, the funniest. He couldn't think of anyone, well, better. Maybe they might get married one day. Maybe-

"Loki. Loki! Anyone home?" She laughed and playfully knocked on his head like a door. 

"Oh, just thinking." He repeated her words from earlier. This made her laugh even more, and Loki grabbed her hand from his head. "About you."

This made y/n stop laughing. "What about me?" She asked, curiously.

"About how you're the most beautiful person I know. Not to mention the smartest." y/n blushed heavily, averting his gaze.

"Th-thank you, Loki. I think you're pretty too." They both chuckled. "You always know how to make me feel even more happy than I already am. Thank you."

"Thank you for putting up with me for this long. Even I couldn't do that, and I have to!"

"I wouldn't have it be any other way."

"Neither would I. I hope you put up with me in the future too."

"Loki, I will put up with you for forever and a day."

"And I you."

~~~~~

What once was childhood matured into adulthood; what was once immaturity developed into independence; what was once friendship changed into so much more. y/n and Loki continued to grow together in the palace, both minds and bodies changing. Loki grew to be very tall, so tall, in fact, that he often made it a joke to lean on y/n like a post. Only one party was amused. 

All jokes aside, y/n truly did love Loki. And for the first time, Loki felt that love back. It was in no time at all that he tot down on one knee and asked her to be his (obviously she said yes). It may have been months of stressing, but for Loki and y/n, it was months of bliss. Thor may have been annoying at times, but y/n wouldn't have it any other way.

~~~~~

_"Do you, y/n, take Loki Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"I do."

_"And do you, Loki, take y/n Njorddóttir to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"I do."

Loki leaned in. "I will love you for forever and a day."

~~~~~

Married life suited them well. y/n moved into Loki's chambers in the palace immediately and was welcomed with open arms by Queen Frigga. Surprisingly, they never seemed to fight, unless it was a rather petty argument, and nothing ever seemed to be wrong - until one evening.

"Loki. Loki! Loki look at me! Why are you acting so strangely? You've been at this all day!" She persisted, pursuing him down the corridor, the same one in which he had first called her beautiful. All she knew was that he had recently travelled to Jotunheim with Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and that after that he had talked to Odin. She tried calling again, but he carried on walking. 

"LOKI!" Her outburst made him stop in his tracks. Slowly, Loki turned around to face his wife. 

"What."

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked, exasperated. "You've never been like this before. Why now? What's wrong?" y/n tried to put her hand on her husband's arm to console him, but he snatched it away before she could.

"Don't." He whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Loki. You know that."

"But if you touch me, I will hurt you."

"W-why?"

"I'm a Jotun, y/n. My real father is Laufey."

" _What?_ " y/n exclaimed, taken aback.

"Odin took me from Jotunheim when I was a baby. He never told me."

"Oh, Loki..."

"I don't want your sympathies. You don't need to pretend you care."

"Loki I _do_ care. I care a whole lot. But not about what you look like or who your father is. I care about _you_. I will _always_ care about you."

Loki looked as if he would crumble at any moment, his tough exterior diminishing. "Really? Even n-now? Even though I-I'm a... _Frost Giant?"_

"Loki Friggason, I have told you a million times I love you. I will always love you. For forever and a day."

"Even now?"

"Even now."

Loki pulled her into a hug, trying not to let out the tears threatening to fall. She was the one person he could always count on, and she had not let him down.

_"Forever and a day."_

~~~~~

It had been days, weeks maybe, since y/n had seen her husband. Last time they had been together, Loki had said that he and Thor would be back soon, just after they visited their father on Midgard. She didn't know how much time had passed, she only knew it had been unbearable. 

In the short space of time that the brothers had been absent for, the 'Goddess of Death', Hela, showed up. y/n helped Heimdall lead the people of Asgard to a safe place where they could stay, hidden from her wrath. She knew that if her husband were here, this may have been stopped. _Would_ have been stopped.

They had know idea where any of the other royals were so they needed to escape - Heimdall had just told them that Hela was coming for them, in their safe place in the mountains. y/n was quick to action, herding people out the small gap in the rock at the back of the cave. It led straight back to the Bifrost, where they may just be able to find somewhere to go. 

She led her people down there, but just as they were about to get to the Bifrost, Hela's great big devil hound jumped in front of them, halting their movements. 

"Everyone, back!" y/n called out, and the large horde of people quickly turning to go back up the bridge, but ceasing doing to as they noticed Hela's army approaching. _Oh no_. Panic set in as y/n looked around for an escape. Nothing. The hound was advancing on them. 

All of a sudden, a figure dropped unceremoniously from a nearby ship. This did absolutely nothing, however, and the dog kept walking towards them. The gathering huddled together even more as a few brave warriors stepped forward to attempt to battle the goddess. 

Suddenly, the hound was pulled backwards by a great big green... Person? Where did the figure who dropped from the ship go? A million questions ran through y/n's head but it didn't matter as a voice echoed through the fog.

" _Your saviour is here!_ "

She turned to see Loki, _her_ Loki, finally here, and approaching the rainbow bridge in a large ship full of other people and creatures. He stepped off, his golden helmet glistening in the sunlight. Walking through the crowds, y/n assumed her husband had not noticed her yet.

" _Did you miss me?_ "

"Yes, actually. I did."

Loki's head snapped in the direction of her voice. He had not seen his wife for so many weeks and he was beginning to miss her greatly. Her face was full of beauty as always, a smirk grazed her lips and her hair waved slightly in the breeze along the bridge. 

"My darling..." He murmured to himself, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear absentmindedly.

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?" She laughed and Loki grinned, pulling her into his embrace by her waist. It was a matter of seconds before the pair heard a voice from behind.

"Can you two do that later? We're trying to fight a battle here, if you hadn't noticed." y/n saw a Kronan, with a mace-like weapon slung over his shoulder, shaking his head. "Disgusting." He turned and walked off while the couple laughed slightly together.

"I guess we've got to go beat some undead army ass, right?"

"Indeed. But I'll be ready to greet you properly later, my love." Loki whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her head. Before she could react, though, he sprinted off, daggers drawn.

"That man."

~~~~~

With the Goddess of Death defeated by Surtur, along with their planet, the three royals of Asgard glanced out the window of the ship, into the great expanse of space before them. Loki had his arm around his wife's waist, with her body pulled into the curve of his. Thor stood next to them, unfazed. 

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes of course. The people love me." Thor replied, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Let me rephrase: do you really think it's a good idea to bring _me_ back to Earth?" 

"Not really." y/n laughed at this comment. They all looked back into the abyss of space, sighing. Thor muttered something quietly about needing to talk to Heimdall and left y/n and Loki alone.

"Do you think we'll find somewhere?"

"I'm not sure." Loki answered honestly.

"Well, wherever we end up going, I'm never leaving your side again. Not ever."

"I promise you, my love, I will never leave you. I will love you for forever and a day."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~

"NO!" y/n screamed. The body of her husband dropped limp to the floor at the hands of the titan Thanos. She couldn't move; her arms and legs were bound by pieces of scrap metal from the damaged ship that they were currently still on, her and Thor barely surviving. 

Thanos laughed and stepped backwards through a portal he conjured using the space stone, and the two Asgardian's restraints were dropped. y/n's face was streaming with a heavy flow of tears, never ceasing, as she ran over to Loki's body, immediately collapsing on top of it. She was balling her eyes out, yelling herself hoarse, her soul cracking with every breath. Thor came over and put a hand over her shoulder, the other holding onto his brother's body.

"You promised." She managed to get out, gulping and sniffing subsiding slightly. "You promised to protect me. I didn't protect you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She leaned further over his body, holding on even tighter.

_"I will love you for forever and a day, Loki. I will never stop."_

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
